Opalay Haddock
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: My OC Character as a viking


(My alter ego as a Viking)

Opalay Haddock's profile

Family:-Stoick the Vast: father, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: twin brother and Valhallarama: mother

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown long hair all the way to her butt but with a small ponytail and a headband like Astrid

Outfit: Her outfit is similar to Hiccup's outfit

Eye Color: Green

Dragon: A Scauldron named Aquajet

Body: Similar to Hiccup's body but she can lift and throw an axe and can fight with a sword unlike her brother

Friends: Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston and Fishlegs Ingerman

Favorite Dragons: Scauldrons, Night Furies, Changewigs and Terrible Terrors

Titles: The First Dragon Trainer in Secret

Personality: sometimes acts like Hiccup with sarcasm, a team leader, a lover and a dreamer

Languages: Dragonese and Norse

Outfit colors: brown fur boots to her knees, green leggings (from her shins to her thighs) a green long skirt to her shins, a brown belt around her wrist that holds a dagger, a green long shirt (similar to Hiccup's shirt) and a brown long (to her thighs) fur coat with sleeves

Job: a Healer Viking and a Apprentice to Gothi

Different Moods: A Silent mood when around Gothi, A Bipolar mood when around Mildew and Alvin the Treacherous, A Sarcasm mood when around her twin brother, A Loveable Master mood when around Aguajet, A team Leader mood when around her friends and A Good Listener mood when around her father

Weapons: A axe, a shield, a sword and a dagger

Profile: Opalay Haddock is the daughter to Stoick and Valhallarama and the twin sister to Hiccup Haddock. Opalay was supposed to be a only child to Stoick and Valhallaram but Hiccup was a surprise child to the chief of Berk. Opalay was destined by Gothi to be a great medical viking so she become a apprentice to Gothi when she was three years old. Opalay always made her father proud all the time because she always listens to him and his warnings like her twin doesn't do and her mother loved her and her twin so much but when she and her twin turned six years old four months after their birthday, their mother died during a dragon attack, her twin was sad but Opalay was a tough viking she didn't cry at the funeral unlike her father and brother (she thought crying was weak but she held her tears in until the funeral was over). Two years later when Opalay and Hiccup turned eight years old, she wandered into the forest looking for something scarp to give to Astrid: her best friend but instead she found a wounded Scaudlron. So every day, she would bring it many fish and heal it injuries and she would be friends with it and so Opalay and the Scauldron whom she named Aquajet were friends but she realized that Dragons and Vikings were enemies since the first viking sailed to Berk and they friendship was forbidden but she didn't care. But when she turned sixteen years old, her brother had befriended a Night Fury: the most dangerous dragon, and during her brother's killing test, her brother was in danger with a Monsterous Nightmare and she couldn't help but she could only watched the dragon about to kill her brother but then she saw the Night Fury saving her brother and she was next to her father while she helped him up from the ground that the Night Fury had attack him. Then the next thing she knows, she watches her father drag her brother into the Great Hall and they had an argument and the next thing she knows from her father said to her brother is "Your not my son" and Opalay was starting to cry when her father was coming out of the Hall but when he opened the door she stopped crying and she watched her father coming out and (she wanted to talk to her father but she changed her mind) she saw him backing a little and then she noticed that he was crying but he stopped crying and started walking up to the pier to leave and go to the Dragon's Nest and then she heard her brother crying on the floor and she noticed that her brother had betrayed the village but she realized she is a betrayer also but in a secret betrayer with her friend Aquajet the Scauldron so she ran back to the hiding spot where Aquajet was sleeping at and she took her brother with her and she told that she is the first betrayer and yet she wasn't disowned by their father and yet her brother was sad when he saw his sister with a dragon and so she and Aquajet flew away with Hiccup to where the Dragon's Nest to save the Night Fury her brother befriend and they arrived at the killing ring where her friends: Astrid, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut were standing at and Hiccup along with Opalay opened the doors to the dragons that they were training to kill: A Deadly Nadder went to Astrid and bonded with her, a Monstrous Nightmare bonded with Snotlout, a Gronckle who bonded with Fishlegs and a Hideous Zippleback that bonded with Tuffnut and Ruffnut and they headed to the Dragon's nest but they arrived late when the giant dragon was attacking the villagers and she and her brother who was riding with her could see their father and their father's friend Gobber facing the giant dragon. Opalay ordered Aquajet to fire at the giant dragon which she did and the adults watched the teens with their dragons. Hiccup ordered Fishlegs to describe the dragon while Astrid, Snotlout and the twins to distract it so Hiccup could save his dragon from the fire while Opalay watched in horror as her people were running away from the evil dragon but the worst thing that made her panic was when the huge dragon's tail hitting the ship that her brother and his dragon on board sink. Her brother dived in to his save. She went to the edge of the water and was about to jump in but her father ran past her and jumped instead then her father brought her brother up to the surface and her panic disappeared but after her brother woke up from drowning, their father went into the water to save her brother's dragon and then a huge splash came and her brother's dragon and their father resurfaced and then her brother and his dragon were about to take off in the sky, their father forgave him for what he did and then the whole tribe come together and watched Hiccup and the dragon took the huge dragon down. Opalay was the first to look for her brother when the huge dragon died but when she saw her father on his knees in front of her brother's dragon. Her brother was nowhere to be seen, she thought he had died in the explosion. She gave her father a hug and then next thing she notices is that the dragon reveals that he is holding Hiccup in his wings protecting. So her father grabs him and tries to see if her brother was alive and he announced to the tribe that he is alive. Opalay was so happy that she hugged her father and her brother's dragon and then her dragon comes over to get a hug also. Opalay reveals to her father that she was first to betray the tribe in secret but her father wasn't angry but they had to get back to Berk because they noticed that one of her brother's feet was gone and they had to get back to clean it up and for the past three days, Opalay stayed in the room with her brother and his dragon until he woke up. Then on the fourth day, he wake up and his dragon went crazy and Hiccup come outside and she and father were the first two to greet him and then she, her friends and her brother took off in the sky with their dragons.


End file.
